Broken Wings
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: What if Percy was betrayed in the worst Possible way? Hopefully better than the summary. No Chaos.


To whom it concerns,

I just wanted to tell you all that I am done. I save Olympus more times that I can care to count; I've killed Kronos, Hyperion, Geryon, Medusa, The Minotaur twice, Polyphemus, and countless others. I was the one who got Hestia and Hades their thrones returned to them. I brought attention to all of the children of the minor gods, along with the gods themselves. I had everything I could want. A loving girlfriend, friends, parents, and a 2 year old baby sister. Then, along came Orion, Poseidon's favourite son. But hey, I didn't care, because I am not a power hungry moron. But, when he started turning my friend's against me, making them think that I did horrible things, I was upset. Then, you made a huge mistake. One that made me lose my loyalty to the Olympians. You screwed my girlfriend. Well, Annabeth, I hope that you are happy with him. I hope that you are happy knowing that even though I loved you more than life itself, even thou you were the one who anchored me to the mortal world, even though I gave up immortality for you, you still chose him. Him, who is a coward. So, I hope you're happy. You finally did it Orion. You did in two weeks what Kronos couldn't do in five years. You broke me. I have nothing left. My mother, step father, and my baby sister Alexandria are all dead, killed by an Empousai. Everyone hates me. So, this is goodbye. Please, bury me under Thalia's pine.

Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus

As Percy was writing, something was occurring while everyone else was on Olympus.

The gods were arguing about why Percy wasn't present, and over the meaning of the prophecy that Rachel had just issued:

As the hero readies his blade,

He will be saved by the hesperide's rage,

An oath kept by his final breath,

Shall give way to an angel of chaos and death.

At that moment, Zoe Nightshade walked into the throne room on Olympus, and all hell broke loose.

Ch. 2

"Where is Percy?" is the first thing Zoe asks after scanning the crowd.

"Probably still at camp, the loser." A boy who had a remarkable resemblance to the original Orion. At this, Zoe looked confused. Then, she dawns a look of alarm.

"Apollo, send me to camp. NOW!" Zoe shouts. Confused, Apollo teleports her. When she arrives, she sprints toward the Poseidon cabin.

Percy's Pov

I draw Nightshade, the hunting knife I had to replace riptide with, and aim it at my chest. Just as I was about to plunge it in, the door to the cabin bursts open to reveal a frantic looking Zoe Nightshade. The first thing I notice is that she was missing the telltale glow that all hunters have. Second, she was crying. She runs to me, and, when she reaches me she engulfs me in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't ever do that Percy. Please, just don't. Why?" she asks.

"Because, Zoe. They don't need me anymore. They have Orion, my brother." I say, putting as much contempt as I could into the word. She stiffens when I mention the name Orion. Then, I remember the history of Orion, and what he did to several hunters, and almost did to Artemis.

"How is this even possible? You are dead, Zoe. I held you as you died." I whisper, closing my eyes to try to block out the image. It was a bad time in my life. The entire war was. We lost so many.

"I don't know. Last I remember we were battling my father, and the cut on my hand that I got from Ladon seared, and I blacked out. Then, I wake up in a cabin on what I think was a beach here in New York. I saw a sign that said Montauk. Then, I headed to Olympus, where I learned that you were here, and that you are the star of a new great prophecy." She finishes. I grimace at when she mentioned the place where my family was buried, and groan when she mentions the prophecy. Great. Isn't twice enough? There is a flash, and a large man is standing in my cabin with us.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my cabin?" I ask, pointing Nightshade at him, hoping that I look intimidating. However, the mean just chuckles lightly.

"Why Percy, it's me, Kronos!" he says, smiling. I feel coldness spread deep into my bones.

"What do you want?" I snarl. Kronos and his army had taken the lives of a lot of good people, people that I loved.

"Why, Percy, I wanted to give you a gift. No, I still despise your parents, but I respect you. You are the first to best me in combat in millennia, since my brother, Epimetheus, died. So, for your gift. I give you immortality, along with Zoe here. And, so you can't refuse, I will make you a deal. If you take my domains, and make an old man happy, I will give you your family back. I swear upon the rivers Styx, Cocytus, Phlegethon, Lethe, and Acheron that I speak the truth." He says. I look deep into his eyes and see a sorrowful old man who just wanted some peace and quiet for once, and, I believe him.

"Fine, grandfather." I say, grasping his hand tightly.

There is a searing pain that filled my entire body. It was even worse than my dip into the Styx. I stare at my hand and watch as the blood in them turns a silver color. Kronos' eyes widen.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask frantically. Dear gods don't tell me that I am a monster.

"Perseus, only primordials have silver blood. No one else." He mutters. He smiles.

"Hello uncle." Kronos says, smiling. A man materializes next to me.

"Kronos, why did you have to spoil my entrance?" The man asks. I am completely mesmerized by his looks. He had reddish-black hair, a well-defined chin, and was about 6 ½" tall. He was wearing a perfectly tailored black and grey Armani suit. He chuckles when he sees my stares.

"Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Tartarus, primordial god of the pit. And, I am fading. Gaea is the one you can thank for that. And, I have chosen you as my heir." Tartarus finishes. Wow. Can't I ever catch a break? Wait a minute. Of course I can't. I'm Percy Jackson. Go figure. Tartarus smirks, as if he could read my thoughts. Then again, he probably could. Tartarus nods, agreeing with me.

"What powers shall I gain from this?" I sigh, hoping that it isn't too much. I have way too much power as is. Kronos chuckles.

"You will have Kronos' time powers, his scythe, σκιασμένα θνησιμότητα, or shadowed mortality, my powers as Primordial of the pit, and my sword, προδοσία, or betrayal, the personal shield of my brother Chaos, σπασμένα τα χρηστά ήθη, or broken morality, and lastly, the armor of Helix, the father of chaos, and husband to Abyss, ελπιδοφόρα εξαφάνιση, or Hopeful Demise. These are the best weapons and armor in all of existence. Use them well." Tartarus says, handing them to me. He has a sorrowful look in his eyes. I get a feeling that there is something that he isn't going to tell me.

"I apologize for not being able to stay any longer. The Olympians will be here any moment now, bringing all of Camp Olympus with them. Good luck, my hero." Tartarus says, hugging me tightly. There is a flash, and both of them are gone. I turn to look at Zoe. She is staring at me with awe. I hug her.

"Thank you Zoe." I whisper to her. I take her hand and we go outside to see the Olympians in full battle armor as well as all of camp. They see me. I smirk at the looks that a lot, if not all of the women were giving me. How shallow of them.

"What is so important that you are finally forced to remember me?" I ask rudely. They had forgotten me for the last year or so. Zeus looked startled at being addressed in such a manner.

"Perseus, we felt the power of Kronos and a Primordial here at camp. They are still here." Zeus booms out.

"No. They are gone. Faded, really." I shrug. It's true.

"Father, someone is radiating an enormous amount of power. Even more so than you!" Athena gasps. The rest of the Olympians are startled at that. They all look at me.

"What is the meaning of this Perseus?" Zeus thunders at me.

"Well, I was here, all by myself, getting ready to kill myself when Zoe bursts in. then, Kronos appears, offers to give me his powers. I accept. Afterwards, Tartarus appears, and he also wanted to make me his heir." I finish. Apollo whistles.


End file.
